Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,157,515 and 9,028,358 disclose novel axle assemblies that are an improvement over traditional Salisbury and banjo-style axle assemblies for passenger vehicles. While these configurations are relatively new in the art, they are nevertheless susceptible to improvement.